Second Chances
by buffypoochie
Summary: Ginny Weasley left the wizarding world after tragedy befell her. Now the Ministry is asking questions into Ginny’s past, and she is brought back, by her archenemy Draco Malfoy, or is he? Will she help defeat the Death Eaters that took away her life? Will


**CHAPTER 1**

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed staring at the shabby walls that enclosed her. She sniffed and used her sleeve to wipe off the remaining tears that were left on her face. She closed her eyes and held her hands together tightly. She would not think anymore about them, if she did then she would start crying all over again. She tried to swallow down the big lump that was lodged in her throat, but it was no use. She let her head fall into her hands and the torrent of tears escaped her already swollen, red eyes. She fell to the floor in pure despair. She laid her head against the cool floor while her mind saw the images of her dead family.

"Everybody is gone, everybody," she whispered to herself. Then as soon as it started it stopped. She laid on the floor, her face completely blank. Her eyes never wavered from the spot on the wall that she seemed to be transfixed with. After what seemed like hours, she finally blinked and truly looked at her surroundings. She pushed herself off from the floor and wiped her nose on her shirt. She took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly. She grabbed the two suitcases that were lying on her bed and ran out her bedroom door without a single glance backward.

She raced down the stairs, eager to get outside. She didn't want to remember how her family laid on the ground, their dead lifeless eyes looking up... "Stop it," she ordered herself out loud. She unconsciously stopped on the staircase but then continued moving. She got into the kitchen and stared at the table where her mother had laid. She shook her head angrily and without another moments pause ran out the front door.

Outside her friend Hermione Granger stood leaning against a car. Hermione looked up when she heard Ginny running. Ginny stopped a few feet away from Hermione and tried to remind herself that Hermione was just as distraught. Hermione was married to Ron, Ginny's brother. At the thought of Ron Ginny's lower lip started to quiver and Hermione narrowed her eyes to it and said, "Oh Gin!" With that said the two ladies flung themselves into each others arms. They both cried and afterward both of their shirts were damp. They then reluctantly pulled away with mournful faces. Without a word Hermione opened the door for Ginny and Ginny slowly set herself in the car. Hermione walked around to the other side and opened the car door. She sat herself down and put the keys into the ignition but didn't start the car. She sat back into the seat and looked out Ginny's window for one last look at the Burrow. "Can we please go Hermione. Please," Ginny asked as she turned to her with a pleading look. Hermione smiled ruefully while she reached out a hand to touch Ginny's hair.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Hermione took her hand back and started the car and pulled away from the Burrow with sadness in their hearts.

After a few hours of driving Hermione stopped the car in front of a small homey house. The two women got out of the car. Hermione collected Ginny's bags from the backseat and motioned for Ginny to follow her. Ginny silently followed Hermione as she listened to the birds chirping to one another in the few trees that surrounded the Granger household. The small house was yellow with white shutters and a small white porch and a small white swing. Hermione led her around the house to the back. The garage doors were open and Hermione's car and another car sat, while there was space enough for another car.

Hermione sat a bag down and opened the door with her free hand. She shoved the door open, picked up the remaining bag, and walked into what looked like a kitchen. The blue and white tiles sparkled with newness and the light blue walls gave off a certain cheerfulness to the room. The entire room was spick and span. There were no dishes piled up in the sink nor was there food or remnants of an earlier meal on the table nothing compared to the Burrow. Ginny inwardly cringed when she began to think of her home.

An archway led them to a cozy living room, with two overstuffed green armchairs and a matching couch. The walls were a light green while the carpet was a deep forest color. A television sat on an entertainment center, Ginny was just about ready to investigate the T.V. when a tall petite woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair, swept back into a neat ponytail, stepped into the room.

The woman had on khaki slacks and a white sleeveless sweater. Her black sandals showed off her pink toenails, and her fingernails also painted a light pink. The woman smiled at her with much love and affection that almost brought tears to Ginny's eyes once again today. "You must be Ginny, my name is Helen and my husband, who is at the office, is Dan. We're so happy to have you stay with us." Helen looked nervously to her daughter, who gave her an encouraging nod, and her gaze went back to Ginny expectantly.

Ginny managed a polite smile, "I'm so grateful to you for allowing me to stay here." Tears began to swim in her eyes, and she furiously began to blink them away. Helen looked at her sympathetically and with no other warning, Ginny was surrounded with hugs and kisses by Helen.

After Hermione physically had to remove her mother from Ginny, Hermione led her up to the guest room. Hermione opened the door, to a room with soft red walls and a brilliantly red carpet. The bed was a king sized canopy, with red sheets and gold hangings. The large window looked out onto the road and the breathtaking sunset beyond it, and the curtains were a rich red. A mahogany desk sat facing the window with large empty bookcase beside it.

"I did some adjustments to the room, to make it more comfortable. You notice the Gryffindor colors?"

Ginny truly smiled, "yeah I noticed. Thanks 'Mione." Hermione looked truly happy to see that smile on Ginny.

"The bathroom is right next door and my room is across the hall. Mum and Dad's room is downstairs." Hermione looked at the black clock hanging on the wall that said it was 4:05. "Dinner will be done at about 4:30, if you need anything just ask."

"Uh...can I hang up pictures?"

Hermione looked around and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not."

Hermione was about to leave when Ginny put a hand on her arm, "Hermione, thanks so much for everything. I couldn't have done it without you." Hermione smiled and patted Ginny's hand.

"What are friends for?" With that she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She sank into it and with a sigh flung herself backwards onto the silky sheets. She looked at her bags on the floor and resolutely got up and began to unpack. She looked around and noticed a dresser and gathered her clothes out of her bags and piled them into the five large drawers. Then she took all her books and put them on the shelves, then began to rifle through her bags for her other necessity's. She took out her stuffed bear that she had since she was a kid. It was old and raggedy and it's left eye was precariously hanging by a thread. She put the bear called Snuggles on the center of the bed and took out her toothpaste, toothbrush etc. With that the last things in her bags was her jewelry and her pictures. She sat the jewelry box on the stand next to her bed and then dragged out her piles of pictures.

One picture was of her whole family, smiling and waving at Ginny. They seemed to be really happy which caused tears to well up in Ginny's eyes. She set the picture on the desk with others of her and certain family members. Then she took out a Quidditch poster and put it up on the wall, it easily connected to the wall with no aid, for the backings of magical posters had a special substance that attached itself to walls. Finally, out came a picture of her, Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione. They smiled at each other, giving high-fives, and laughing. Ginny smiled and also placed it onto the full desktop. Ginny stepped back to enjoy her work when she heard Helen call, "Ginny, Hermione time to eat." Ginny went to the door and opened it just as Hermione was opening hers. They smiled at each other and headed downstairs together.

At the table, Ginny was introduced to Dan, Hermione's father. He was a kind man with a round face and glasses that perched on top of his nose. His checkered shirt and dark slacks made him look very old, while his dark hair and sparkly blue eyes made him seem younger. He nodded a greeting to her and sat down at the table. Helen sat the steaming pot crock onto the table and sat down herself. Dan lifted the top off and Ginny looked to see what was inside. She saw potatoes, carrots, and roast beef, "this is my favorite meal," Ginny pointed out loud.

Helen's face lighted up, "Oh good, I was so worried." Helen flashed a smile to her husband and they began to eat. They all asked each other how their day went and soon Ginny began to feel like she was part of the family. After finishing her meal she pushed her plate back and leaned back in her chair. She began to get up to clear away her spot when Hermione got up and took it instead.

"It's my turn this week to clear the table. Tomorrow it'll be your turn."

"Good," Ginny replied. She didn't want to feel pampered. She looked out the kitchen window, to see the sun almost setting. She turned to Helen, "do you mind if I go outside and maybe walk a block?"

Helen smiled and patted her shoulder, "of course not dear. But don't be too long because it will be dark soon." Ginny was about to walk out when she heard Helen say, "Oh Ginny do take a coat. It's a bit nippy out there." Ginny turned around smiling, "okay." She sprinted up the stairs and into her room to grab a light blue coat, and back down the stairs and out the door.

The wind felt good on Ginny's face but she was immensely glad that she decided to wear a coat. She walked down the street looking at all the houses and the kids playing. Across the street she saw a playground and immediately began to walk towards it. There were few kids playing on it, and even fewer parents watching them. Ginny frowned and thought to herself 'these kids look way to young to be playing by themselves'. Ginny shook her head and proceeded on her way to a swing. She sat down on it, dangling her feet over the ground. She pursed her lips and tried to remember a time when she didn't like playing outside. She was always an outside kid, she didn't like to be shut inside all the time. She rested her head on the chain that held the swing up and immediately fell asleep.

When she woke up the sky was dark and she immediately got to her feat. "Oh no, I told them I'd be back before dark. They're going to be disappointed." She kicked at the ground and began to make her way back to the house, while going through an acceptable apology in her head.

Ginny walked up the Granger driveway and to the back door. She began to reach for the doorknob when she realized the door was slightly ajar. 'Did I forget to close the door behind me', she thought to herself, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She slowly pushed the door open and was greeted with an unsettling silence. She looked around the dark kitchen. Not a single light was on, surely they hadn't gone to bed yet. Despite Ginny's rational thinking she began to get an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Nothing that she could see was out of the ordinary, "Hermione." She called out, "Helen, Dan." When nobody answered she began to get scared. "Hermione, Helen, Dan," she called out even louder. "Hermione!" Hele..."

Ginny then tripped over something and fell face first into the dining room table. Ginny groaned and reached out to touch her bruised forehead. She got up and proceeded to look for the light switch that muggles used. She fumbled for it but finally came across it, when she flicked it on and turned around to see what she tripped over, she fell back into the wall in horror. The floor, wall, and table, everything was caked in blood. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Finally her voice managed to work and she yelled, "HELP!" She staggered across the room, to the object that she tripped over. Knowing what she would see but greatly fearing it, her eyes came in contact with the lifeless body of Helen Granger. Though it was hard to see past the blood, she could see the hair and eyes. Ginny let out another scream and shifted into the living room again to see Dan Granger near the door, he too was covered in blood.

Ginny then looked to the staircase to see Hermione laying on the steps. "NO!" Ginny flung herself onto the dead body and lifted Hermione's head, "no, you can't leave me too. Please Hermione, I need you, please." Ginny's hands were covered in blood as she stepped back from the body of her best friend. Tears fell down from her eyes and she wiped them away causing her to leave blood smears on her face. Ginny fell to the floor in heart racking sobs. "No, not again. Please, Oh God no, not again. No, not again." That was how the neighbors found her and then later the police and paramedics. They saw a small red-headed girl covered in blood rocking back and forth...back and forth...

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with his hands nervously tapping on the wood surface. His usually sparkling eyes were lost of all their glimmer. His face was contorted in distraught. His office opened and in walked Snape, McGonagall, and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore lifted his head wearily to look at them all. He lifted a hand and gestured to the seats in front of him. "Please sit down," McGonagall looked slightly worried while the other two men kept their emotions well in check.

They all sat down in chairs waiting for Dumbledore to customarily offer them a treat or tea, but it never came. The old man looked at them with sorrow in his dull blue eyes. "As you know since Voldemort's death we have many Death Eaters who believe that they are faithful followers, and because of this they are killing many people. Their targets: brilliant wizards who came from this school. Five years ago there was the murder of the whole Weasley clan except for the young one Ginny." McGonagall gasped as she put her hands to her heart.

"Albus it can't be true? Why didn't you tell us about it? It's been five years."

Albus put up a hand, "yes, Minerva, it has been five years. I didn't feel it necessary to talk about it. While the Ministry of Magic is trying to cover it up along with the other raids."

McGonagall looked outraged, "how could they..." Malfoy put a calming hand on the arm of the Transfiguration professor.

"As I said Ginny is the only remaining Weasley. A few days after that she was taken into the Granger household. That night they were attacked, they all died except for Ginny Weasley." Once McGonagall heard that she was out of her chair.

"Hermione Granger is dead? She was so exceptionally talented how could she die by the hand of a death eater. How can this be Albus, how can this be?" With that she collapsed into her chair in sobs. Snape looked very uncomfortable, while Malfoy put an understanding arm around the woman.

Malfoy looked at Dumbledore and said, "you don't think that Ginny Weasley is behind this, do you Albus?"

Dumbledore looked extremely stricken, "that's not a question that I can answer Draco. But it is one that I am afraid we must find out. We need to know who is behind these raids and soon." McGonagall looked up from her hands and glared at Dumbledore.

"No, no Albus I will not believe that she is an informant for the Death Eaters!" Dumbledore looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Minerva, I don't want it to be true as much as you, but we have to know. I can't overlook the evidence, she was possessed by Tom Riddle her first year here. Plus she was at both scenes of the crime and remained unharmed both times. Even though the muggle defense, I believe they're called police men, has ruled her out as a suspect the magical world can not."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, his face grimmer than usual, "what do you propose we do Albus?" Dumbledore clasped his hands together and put them to his lips. He pondered for a moment and brought his hands back down away from his face.

"Ginny Weasley left the wizarding world after her last year at Hogwarts. I believe that she is now a librarian at a muggle library but I do not know where. I'm sure that she does not want to be found by any magical person. But since our beloved Madame Pince has passed away just recently, we need somebody to run the school library before the students get here. I want to offer Miss Weasley a job here. Draco it sickens me to say this, but I would like you to get close to her, romantically if at all possible. While Severus brews up a Veritaserum potion for Ginny and we can truly find out what happened. Minerva, since you were her head of house I would like you to be her confidant. I want you three to find her and she needs to come here. If she doesn't than the Ministry of Magic will have to step in and I don't want that. That's all you may leave."

"Albus, I can't..." Malfoy started as he shook his head in disgust, but Snape placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to keep quiet.

The three professors slowly got up, not quite sure what they had all taken in. One by one they left the office until all that was left was a pondering Albus Dumbledore. "Am I doing the right thing? Am I doing the right thing?"

**CHAPTER 2**

Ginny woke up Monday morning to the shrill sound of her alarm clock. After five years she had become pleasantly acclimated to life in the muggle world. She flipped off the covers and padded in her bare feat down the hall and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bagel and some butter. She popped the bagel into the toaster and turned on the coffee pot. After buttering her bagel and pouring her cup of coffee she went out onto the front porch to watch the sun rise like she did every morning. She sat down on the porch steps eating her bagel and drinking her warm coffee.

She loved where she lived. The forest in front of her was littered with animals and birds that sang beautifully. The best part though was that she had no neighbors, she was all alone. That should of made her happy because it usually did, but at that moment it made her feel depressed. She sighed and collected her empty coffee cup and brushed the crumbs off her pajamas and went inside. She put the cup in the sink and went into her room.

She got dressed in an ankle length, blue, floral skirt, and a light blue short sleeved shirt. She slipped her feet into her sandals and swept her long, curly, red hair back into a neat bun. She put on her glasses, that she used for work and after brushing her teeth, she grabbed her purse and was out the door.

She got into her red, six year old, jeep Toyota and turned on the ignition. She had to admit the hardest thing for her in the muggle world was having to learn how to drive. She backed out of her driveway and got on the right side of the road. Coming to the States was the best thing that Ginny ever did. She lived out in the country and worked in a nice quiet little town, in a small library. Life was good, Ginny told herself.

Once getting to the library, she unlocked the library doors and flipped the sign over so it said. YES, WE'RE OPEN. She went behind the counter and flipped on all the lights. She put her purse in a little compartment and began to code and catalog certain books that she forgot to do yesterday. She was putting away books when she heard the door open. She thought nothing of it and went back to putting the books away.

She then saw a man waiting at the desk, she sighed and set the books down to go help him. The man had bright blonde hair and weird looking clothes. She thought that he seemed familiar but she put that thought in the back of her head. She was walking over to him and started to ask, "can I help you sir with..." The man turned around and she saw the face of her worst enemy. Draco Malfoy.

"No, no, I don't know why you're here but just get out." She walked back to her books visibly shaking. She had a hard time putting them away when she felt a warm hand atop of hers. Quickly she snatched it back and glared at the man known as Malfoy. "Get out," Ginny hissed at him. Malfoy playfully looked taken aback.

"You don't even know what I'm here for."

Ginny walked passed him, "and I don't care either. I'm done with the magical world." She looked around her making sure no muggles were in hearing range.

Malfoy shrugged, "well, it's all good. You probably can't do magic anymore anyways." Ginny whipped around to glare at him.

"Of course I can still do magic, but that's not the point, I won't be baited like that." She walked behind her desk, furiously pulling out books from the in box. She was checking them in when he went behind the desk and stood beside her. She looked at him and said, "you're not allowed back here. Back, get back." She hit him with a book until he was out from behind the desk. He had his hands raised up with a scared look on his face.

"Wow, I've been attacked by a snarling librarian with a book. Some good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I am."

Ginny looked up at him, "your a DADA teacher?" Malfoy put his hands down and onto the counter top.

"Yep," he nodded, "two years now."

She looked at him suspiciously, "hmm, congratulations." He nodded smugly rubbing his fingernails onto his shirt.

"I know, I know, I'm just so good." Ginny snorted in amusement, and Malfoy looked appalled. Ginny let out a giggle but immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't giggled in quite some time. She heard the door open and a woman carrying a little boy which she knew to be Mrs. Higgins and her son Charlie. She waved to them both and looked back to Malfoy.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "what do you want Malfoy?"

He stood up and raised his eyebrows, "maybe I shouldn't tell you. Since you were so rude to me."

Ginny shrugged, "okay," and she went back to checking in the books. Malfoy waited a moment and then leaned back onto the counter.

"Okay you got it out of me, I'll tell you. You work a hard bargain." Ginny couldn't help but smile, though she tried to hide it. "Madame Pince, you know the librarian at Hogwarts?" Ginny glanced at Mrs. Higgins and Charlie who were looking curiously at them looked away.

"Hush," Ginny whispered to Draco, "this is a library," and she discreetly pointed and mouthed 'muggles'. He nodded and leaned in closer, till they were almost nose to nose.

"Well Madame Pince passed away and we need a new librarian."

Ginny lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry about Madame Pince, but if you're here to recruit me to be a librarian at Hogwarts, you're wasting you're breathe." With that she leaned back to see Mrs. Higgins and Charlie waiting to be checked out. "Move out of the way," she said to Malfoy.

He looked behind him and gave Mrs. Higgins an apologetic smile. Mrs. Higgins just giggled and set her books on the counter. Ginny glared at Malfoy, he was such a flirt, an amazingly handsome flirt. Ginny blinked and shook her head to throw that thought away.

She smiled at Mrs. Higgins, "how are you doing Mrs. Higgins? How's the husband?" Mrs. Higgins smiled and glanced back at Malfoy. "Oh he's fine," and she didn't say another word. After checking them out and they were about to leave she said, "oh, Charlie I almost forgot." The little boy came running back to the counter and looked up. Ginny opened a jar of suckers behind the counter, and leaned over the top to see him. "Here you go, but you have to ask mummy if it's ok." He looked to his mother and she nodded with a smile.

Ginny gave him the sucker, and the mother said, "what do you say Charlie?"

He smiled a big grin and said sweetly, "thank you Miss Weasley."

Ginny smiled and replied, "you're quite welcome." He ran off to his mother, and held her hand as he glanced back at Ginny with a smile. Ginny smiled again and waved to him. Malfoy looked at the kid and back at her.

"Cute kid, you know what you did back there almost brought a tear to my eye." He mocked while whipping away a fake tear. She stuck her tongue out and slapped him playfully on the arm. He rubbed with an expression of feigned pain. "Oww, do you work out or what. That hurt, attacked again by a librarian." He leaned back onto the counter top and said, "so what do you think about the position at Hogwarts?" Ginny gulped and leaned back, away from him.

"I...I...can't. I can't go back to the wizarding world."

Malfoy's eyes held real sincerity, "yes you can. You can do anything if you set your mind to it." Ginny looked down at her intertwining hands.

"No," she said as her lips started to tremble, "you don't understand. You don't know I... I just can't." Malfoy reached across and pushed a piece of hair, that escaped from her bun, behind her ear.

"You'd be surprised about what I would understand. Just think about it, that's all I ask." He left the countertop and was out the door before she could process what just happened. She suddenly felt very alone, she laid her head on the countertop and did what she hadn't done in five years. She cried.

Malfoy entered his chambers and slumped into the nearest chair by the fire. He was close to sleep when he opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore's head in the fire. Malfoy jumped and put his hands in his face. He could hear Dumbledore chuckling and he lifted his head with a smirk. "What do you want Albus? I just got back, I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I'm hungry." Dumbledore chuckled once more then became serious.

"I wanted to know what Miss Weasley said." Malfoy looked at him, then leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"She said that she doesn't want to come. She looked positively frightened to even think about coming back to the wizarding world."

Albus let out a sigh, "so you don't think she'll come?"

Malfoy looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "oh no, she'll come." He looked then beyond Dumbledore, beyond the room, beyond anything that he could see. "She'll come."


End file.
